Promise
is the eleventh episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Synopsis Yusuke's plan to meet with a former teacher to keep an old promise becomes interrupted with the attack of a powerful Gurongi. Plot Tochigu Prefecture-Kazahaya Elementary School, 4:22 p.m. Kanzaki crouches by potted plants outside, notices that they have wilted, and is disappointed that while the students wanted a flowerbed, nobody tended to it. He wonders why nobody seems to care about it. Another teacher tells him that the issue is not that they don’t care, and suggests that Kanzaki maybe take a break. Bunkyou District-Pore Pore, 10:43 p.m. Yusuke cooks over the stove, and as his uncle says that they should switch (and he should cook), Yusuke says that he’s almost done with his soup, and continues working. Tamasaburo comments that he’s in a good mood, and Yusuke says that since he won’t be able to help out tomorrow because he’s meeting somebody very important to him, he should do well today. Saitama Prefecture-Shinagawa District, 2:16 a.m. A truck driver notices Zu-Zain-Da in the middle of the road, and stops before hitting him. The Gurongi, who is angered by the sound of the engine running, kills the driver. Tochigi Prefecture-Utsunomiya City, 8:53 a.m. Kanzaki goes through his photo albums, and notices a scribbled note in one of the albums from Yusuke years ago saying to meet him somewhere on a particular date (that happens to be the next day). Pore Pore, 9:05 a.m. Yusuke leaves the restaurant as Nana arrives. When Nana asks who Yusuke is, Tamasaburo replies that he helps out in the restaurant. She comments that Yusuke is cool, and compares him to the protagonist of a romantic drama. Metropolitan Police Department 9:12 a.m. Sugita tells Ichijo that the Collaborative Investigation HQ is being restructured to be more specialized in order to fight the Unidentified Lifeforms, and that Ichijo will probably be transferred for a while due to his charisma. Sugita then comments that it’ll make his girlfriend cry, and Ichijo replies that he doesn’t have one. Jounan College-Archaeology Research Lab, 9:21 a.m. Sakurako, who has finished translations for the information dealing with Kuuga’s four forms, gets a call from Jean, who is staying in Nagano Park Hotel. He says that his excavation has been finding things similar to Mika’s stone. He then tells her that he’s got a cute assistant, and says he’ll pass the phone to her as he passes it to Mika, who tells Sakurako that she managed to convince the excavation team to let her help. JR Utsunomiya Line, 10:12 a.m. Kanzaki reflects on the album with Yusuke’s note as he rides the train. Ibaraki Prefecture-Ishige Town, 10:22 a.m. Another trick driver is attacked by Zu-Zain-Da. Metropolitan Police-Collaborative Investigation HQ, 10:29 a.m. Sugita tells Ichijo that most items they collected from the Gurongi’s hideout were modern, but only two things-a bracelet and a calculator-were theirs. Ichijo gets a call from Kameyama, who is in the Nagano police department, and asks if Ichijo will really be with the Collaborative Investigations due to the restructuring. He replies that he will, due to the situation. Sugita then receives a request for an emergency dispatch, and the pair leave. Setagaya District-Shin-Futago Bridge, 10:41 a.m. Yusuke receives a report of Unidentified Lifeform #22 from Ichijo, and turns around to deal with it, even though it will make him late for the meeting with his teacher. Jounan College-Archaeology Research Lab, 11:04 a.m. Sakurako gets a call from Yusuke, who asks her to take his place to meet his teacher. Taitou District-Vicinity of Ueno, 11:13 a.m. Me-Biran-Gi tells Me-Garima-Ba that Zu-Zain-Da has been acting on his own. Me-Garima-Ba tells him to ignore it. Ra-Baruba-Da then arrives with Zu-Gooma-Gu, and Me-Biran-Gi requests to do a Gegeru. Ra-Baruba-De denies his request, and when Me-Biran-Gi asks why, Zu-Gooma-Gu replies in the Gurongi language. Ra-Baruba-Da then sharply tells him to use the Linto’s language, and tells Me-Biran-Gi to wait. Tokyo Station-Platform 9, 0:23 a.m. Kanzaki boards the train as Sakurako barely makes it a moment later. Ibaraki Prefecture-Tsukuba City, Kamigou, 0:11 p.m. Zu-Zain-Da is surrounded by police in his human form. He then attacks, cutting off the radio transmission that Ichijo and Yusuke are receiving. As Ichijo arrives, he sees most of the police force on the scene dead, with the exception of one, who perishes after telling Ichijo the direction the Unidentified Lifeform went. Zu-Zain-Da then arrives at a railway, and attempts to attack several workers there until Yusuke arrives. As Yusuke attempts to transform, Zu-Zain-Da interrupts it and gets Yusuke in a headlock. Kanagawa Prefecture-Yamakita, Yaga, 0:46 p.m. Sakurako notices that Kanzaki and herself will be boarding the same bus. Since there is substantial time until the next one arrives, Kanzaki enters a nearby shop, and comments about how the buses used to come much more frequently, to which the shopkeeper replies that it was due to people leaving the area. She asks if he lived in the area, and he replies that he worked there. He then says that he is going to meet a student that made a promise to him 13 years ago, but isn’t sure if he’ll come. He says that if the student doesn’t come, he’ll quit teaching. The scene then shifts to Yusuke fighting Zu-Zain-Da, who manages to get a large amount of damage in before he transforms. The Gurongi manages to get Yusuke helpless as he holds him over his head, and tosses him onto his horn. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Mighty Form Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 9, . Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 3 features episodes 9-12. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 1 features episodes 1-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 3.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 3, DVD cover 81qKhuXa0yL SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 1, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes